Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU S6. Hadès est mort et Zelena fait son deuil. "Elle aimerait retenir le soleil pour qu'il ne se couche jamais et qu'il ne la laisse pas seule avec toutes les ombres et les ténèbres et les cendres. Mais elle ne peut pas, évidemment. Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit."


**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà un petit OS qui n'était pas du tout prévu et dont j'ai eu l'idée en regardant le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones lundi (alors que ça n'a absolument rien à voir... mon cerveau est bizarre parfois).**

 **C'est un AU S6. Je ne prends pas en compte le retour de la Méchante Reine ni Jekyll et Hyde. J'ai trouvé décevante la façon dont le deuil de Zelena a été traité dans la série... clairement, à part deux mentions d'Hadès dans toute la saison, on aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, d'où cette histoire qui est ma façon de voir les choses.**

 **Hadès n'est pas présent physiquement mais il reste important dans l'histoire, d'où sa présence dans la liste des personnages.**

 **Le titre n'est pas de moi, c'est celui d'un roman de Delphine de Vigan que j'ai beaucoup aimé, je vous le conseille :).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit**

oOo

« Je ne veux plus te voir. »

La phrase a claqué, comme ça, sur le ton de la conversation.

La phrase a claqué et Regina a claqué la porte.

Alors Zelena a tourné les talons, hébétée. Elle n'a pas insisté.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle n'insiste jamais.

Regina était méchante, au début. Ça, elle pouvait encore l'encaisser.

Après, elle est devenue froide. Ça aussi, ça allait.

Puis, elle est devenue indifférente. Et là, ça n'allait plus.

Zelena lève les yeux. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et Regina vient encore de la repousser.

Merveilleuse journée.

.

La maison est silencieuse quand elle rentre. Robin dort – elle n'est pas partie assez longtemps pour que quelque chose se passe et pourtant, elle se précipite dans sa chambre pour vérifier.

Non, elle est toujours là, enveloppée dans sa couverture rose.

Ça ne durera pas. Bientôt, elle se réveillera, et se remettra à pleurer, mais Zelena a encore un peu de répit devant elle.

Elle se rend dans sa chambre et s'échoue sur son lit comme une âme en peine, sur ce lit trop grand dans cette chambre poussiéreuse dans cette maison trop pleine d'ombres.

Elle la déteste. Un jour, elle se l'est promis, elle la brûlera – un jour.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Regina refuse de lui parler et Hadès est mort.

A cet instant, elle est bien en peine de décider ce qui lui brise le plus le cœur.

.

Robin n'est pas un bébé facile.

Elle pleure. Nuit après nuit, elle crie, s'époumone jusqu'au petit matin. Zelena ne sait plus quoi faire – ne l'a jamais su, en fait.

Elle aurait pu demander à Regina mais Regina la hait. Non, en fait, elle a oublié son existence.

Zelena l'a croisée, hier, au cimetière. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et l'a regardée comme on regarde un étranger. Alors, Zelena a fondu en sanglots et s'est écroulée par terre.

Regina ne s'est pas retournée.

Et le soir, Robin a recommencé à crier et elle le sait, ce sont toutes ses erreurs qui hurlent et qui la tiennent éveillée.

Parfois, elle en vient à se demander si ce n'est pas l'esprit de son père qui s'est réincarné et qui la fait enfin payer.

.

Elle croise Snow près de l'étang, aujourd'hui. Pensive, elle observe Robin qui s'est enfin endormie et ne remarque sa présence que lorsqu'elle lui parle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour, Zelena. »

Elle sursaute, puis lui fait un petit signe de la tête.

Après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit précédente, elle a la voix trop enrouée pour répondre.

Snow promène son regard sur son visage fatigué. Elle ne cache pas sa stupeur, ou alors elle essaye mais n'y parvient pas. Zelena grimace.

Elle est méconnaissable, maintenant. Elle le sait, elle a vu son reflet il y a vingt minutes dans l'eau sale. Ses cheveux sont ternes. Ses yeux cernés.

Et elle ne porte pas de vert.

Elle a laissé tomber ses vêtements émeraude et sophistiqués. Le vert la rend triste. Maintenant, elle préfère le bleu. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une robe toute simple bleu dragée.

« Il avait les yeux bleus, » parvient-elle à dire, répondant à la question muette de Snow.

Celle-ci se contente d'acquiescer sans relever.

« Je vais m'asseoir un petit moment avec toi. »

.

Les mois passent. Regina l'ignore toujours. Zelena a abandonné.

« Elle fait son deuil, » lui a assuré Snow, une fois. « Ça lui passera. »

Et elle est bien placée pour le savoir. Mais Regina a mis plus de trente ans à lui pardonner, à oublier ce garçon d'écurie.

On n'oublie jamais son Véritable Amour – surtout s'il est mort.

Snow n'a rien répondu quand elle le lui a fait remarquer.

Zelena non plus n'oubliera pas le sien, ce Dieu aux yeux bleus qui hante ses rêves et surtout ses cauchemars.

Tel un phénix, il renaît de ses cendres chaque nuit pour venir la hanter.

Le pire est que ça ne la dérange même pas.

.

Snow vient souvent la voir.

Au début, ça la déstabilisait, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à lui parler, à elle qui n'est plus qu'une épave.

Puis, elle s'est souvenue que Snow aime les causes désespérées, alors elle l'a laissée faire.

Aujourd'hui, elle a débarqué avec Neal et l'a poussée à la porte de sa propre maison, lui ordonnant plus ou moins d'aller faire un tour en ville, lui assurant que tout irait bien avec Robin.

Alors Zelena a haussé les épaules et s'est éloignée à pas lents et maintenant, elle en vient à se demander depuis combien de temps elle obéit aux ordres.

Elle se souvient qu'Hadès est mort et que Regina ne lui parle plus, alors ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, en fait.

Ses pas la guident vers l'étang et elle s'asseoir sur son banc habituel, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

« Ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

Elle sursaute. Elle peine à reconnaître cet homme qui lui a adressé la parole, qui semble avoir oublié qu'elle est plus ou moins une paria, maintenant, parce qu'elle a aimé le Dieu des Morts et qu'il a tué le voleur au cœur d'or.

Puis, elle se rappelle.

Lui aussi est un paria. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, Snow lui a mentionné sa libération il y a deux ou trois jours.

Isaac prend son silence pour un assentiment et elle sent bientôt sa présence à côté d'elle.

.

Ça devient une habitude.

Chaque jour, Zelena se rend à l'étang et chaque jour, il est là, à l'attendre. Elle ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il lui veut, mais n'a jamais pris la peine de demander.

Si elle était plus sentimentale, elle appellerait ça un rituel.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue, hier, » lui fait-il remarquer d'un ton accusateur.

Une lueur de déception brille dans ses yeux sombres.

Elle caresse la joue de Robin et répond, d'un ton neutre :

« J'étais au cimetière. »

Elle n'en dira pas plus. Il semble l'avoir compris et ne pose pas de question.

Zelena lui en est reconnaissante.

.

Elle ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui a pris.

Mais elle est passée devant cette boutique, et elle l'a vu, et elle n'a pas pu résister.

De retour chez elle, elle le pose sur le table comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Pourtant, c'est un simple violon. Elle ne sait même pas en jouer, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'Hadès, lui, sait, et elle se plaît à imaginer qu'il va rentrer dans la pièce d'un instant à l'autre pour retrouver cet instrument qui lui est si cher.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle semble se souvenir qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques.

Le violon s'élève et une mélodie lancinante retentit dans ses entrailles.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

La question a fusé sans qu'elle puisse ne l'arrêter – elle a toujours été curieuse.

Elle est la première étonnée de son audace, et Isaac l'est tout autant. D'habitude, elle ne parle jamais.

« J'écris, » répond t-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il gribouille elle ne sait quoi dans un petit carnet depuis des semaines.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? »

« Des histoires. »

Elle ne manque pas son rictus amusé. Elle le soupçonne de faire exprès d'être évasif pour la pousser à parler.

« Vous n'êtes plus l'Auteur, » fait-elle remarquer.

Elle est sans doute cruelle de le lui rappeler – peut-être veut-elle inconsciemment que quelqu'un dans cette foutue ville partage sa douleur, quelqu'un d'autre que Regina.

« Certaines passions sont immortelles, » s'esclaffe t-il.

Elle ne peut qu'acquiescer en repensant à un baiser qui a un goût de cendres, à présent.

.

Elle est surprise de le voir au cimetière, une semaine plus tard.

Il est agenouillé devant une tombe à l'écart des autres. En avisant sa présence, il vient la rejoindre et pose un regard sombre sur l'épitaphe en marbre noir devant laquelle elle s'effondre régulièrement en larmes.

Zelena n'a rien écrit dessus. C'est trop ordinaire pour quelqu'un comme lui – il n'aurait pas aimé.

Le jour de sa mort, elle est revenue récupérer ses cendres, et les a dispersées là à défaut d'avoir un corps. Un temps, elle a crû que Regina allait venir tout détruire, tout brûler, comme lui lui avait brûlé le cœur.

Elle ne l'a pas fait. Probablement parce qu'il y avait déjà bien assez de cendres.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici, » dit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je viens rarement. »

Il reste un petit moment avec elle, puis lui effleure la main et s'éloigne.

« Moi aussi j'ai aimé une criminelle. »

.

Elle regarde le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre en soupirant. Robin gazouille dans son berceau mais elle l'entend à peine, trop concentrée sur le son de son violon enchanté.

Snow trouve ça malsain. Elle le lui a dit, une fois, alors qu'elle préparait le thé. Elle lui a dit qu'Hadès n'est plus et qu'elle ne fait que se torturer.

Zelena a agité la main et le violon n'a plus émis un son. Snow a pincé les lèvres, mais n'a plus rien dit.

C'est malsain mais elle en a besoin, comme elle a besoin d'aller au cimetière plusieurs fois par semaine.

Elle aimerait retenir le soleil pour qu'il ne se couche jamais et qu'il ne la laisse pas seule avec toutes les ombres et les ténèbres et les cendres.

Mais elle ne peut pas, évidemment.

Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit.

.

Un miaulement attire son attention tandis qu'elle sort de chez elle, le lendemain.

Elle baisse les yeux. Un chaton a élu domicile devant sa porte et la regarde de ses yeux brillants.

Perplexe, elle regarde à droite et à gauche, comme à la recherche de son propriétaire, ce qui est parfaitement ridicule étant donné que personne ne vient jamais ici, dans ce coin perdu et maudit de Storybrooke – c'est bien connu, une méchante sorcière y habite.

Il vient se frotter contre ses jambes et ronronne. Ce qu'il reste de son cœur se prend aussitôt d'affection pour lui.

Elle a un faible pour les créatures sans défense – sans doute parce qu'elle en est une.

Elle ramasse le chaton et le ramène à l'intérieur. Il a le poil roux clair et les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Les rayons du soleil levant qui traversent la fenêtre semblent embraser sa fourrure.

Zelena sourit. Elle n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour lui trouver un nom.

« Hélios, » murmure t-elle. « Ça te plaît ? »

Le chaton se contente de miauler.

.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les chats. »

Isaac observe avec curiosité le chaton qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à laisser à la maison.

« Savez-vous seulement la moindre chose sur moi ? » rétorque t-elle.

Hadès saurait, lui. Il savait sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il savait toujours tout, de toute façon – sauf peut-être qu'elle serait celle qui le réduirait en poussière.

Isaac roule des yeux.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir y remédier. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous allons faire un jeu. Chacun pose une question à l'autre à tour de rôle. »

« C'est puéril. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Hélios se met à ronronner.

« Même le chat est de mon avis. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Et si je ne souhaite pas répondre ? »

« C'est votre droit. »

Elle finit par capituler et le regarde en face.

Elle est soulagée qu'il n'ait pas les yeux bleus.

.

« Votre couleur préférée ? »

« Vous n'avez rien de plus original ? »

« Non. »

« ...bleu. »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais parié sur le vert. »

« Oui, eh bien c'est raté. »

« Vous êtes bien susceptible. »

« Et vous êtes insupportable. »

« C'est votre tour. »

« ...votre animal préféré ? »

« Et vous osez me parler d'originalité ? »

« ... »

« Vous êtes vexée ? »

« Non. »

« Menteuse. Et j'aime les chiens. Les dalmatiens surtout. Là, un peu d'originalité. »

« ...vous êtes désespérant. »

« Pas plus que vous. »

.

« Regina a demandé de tes nouvelles, hier. »

Concentrée sur Hélios qui amuse Robin, Zelena met un temps avant d'intégrer l'information. Elle ne supporte pas les braises d'espoir qui se raniment en elle.

« Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas elle-même si ça l'intéresse tellement, alors ? »

Elle a essayé de paraître en colère mais elle apparaît juste triste. Comme toujours. Et Snow n'est pas dupe.

« ...elle a encore besoin... d'espace. »

Son excuse est pitoyable, elle doit en avoir conscience, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'a rien de mieux à lui offrir.

« Je lui ai dit que tu voyais Isaac, » reprend t-elle, d'un ton plus joyeux.

« Je ne _vois_ pas Isaac. On discute de temps à autre, c'est tout. »

Hélios lui saute sur les genoux, comme pour qu'elle se rappelle de sa présence. Elle le caresse distraitement.

« C'est bien, qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler, » reprend Snow comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompue, comme si sa protestation ne signifiait rien. « Il doit se sentir seul, depuis que Cruella... enfin, c'est bien que vous soyez amis. »

Elle manque de lui répondre qu'ils ne sont pas amis. Ses mains se crispent sur la fourrure d'Hélios qui miaule férocement, comme pour montrer son accord – à moins que ce ne soit simplement parce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

La mention de Cruella la retient.

 _Moi aussi j'ai aimé une criminelle._

Hadès n'est pas un criminel, songe t-elle.

Il n'est pas celui d'entre eux qui a tué l'autre.

Mais penser à lui la tue de l'intérieur alors ça revient peut-être au même, tout compte fait.

.

Ce soir là, quand elle le voit au cimetière, c'est elle qui le rejoint.

« Elle vous manque ? » demande t-elle.

« D'une certaine façon. Plutôt le souvenir de ce qu'elle était quand je l'ai rencontrée. Pas ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle acquiesce pensivement. Oui, elle voit ce qu'il veut dire.

A son trop grand désespoir.

« Je suis désolé, pour le Dieu... on m'a dit que c'est vous qui... enfin, désolé. »

Elle ne répond pas.

Elle aussi est désolée, désolée d'avoir été celle à tenir ce maudit Cristal, désolée d'avoir été obligée de ramasser ses cendres, désolée de les avoir dispersées et de les avoir regardées s'envoler comme les miettes de leur amour.

« Vous regrettez ? »

« J'ai sauvé ma sœur, » soupire t-elle.

« Elle a une bien curieuse façon de vous montrer sa reconnaissance, » réplique t-il, un peu sec.

Elle est surprise par sa réaction.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu mon âme sœur, ce jour là, » dit-elle simplement.

« Mais vous êtes la seule à être punie pour ça. »

Cette fois, elle ne répond pas.

.

Hélios est un gentil chat.

Remarquablement intelligent, pour un animal, d'ailleurs.

Il distrait Robin quand elle se sent trop désespérée pour faire autre chose que d'écouter le son du violon. Le soir, il se blottit contre elle, comme pour la protéger des fantômes invisibles qui hantent sa maison et son être. Ses yeux bleus sont comme les étoiles du ciel qu'elle ne peut pas voir.

Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit, mais lui s'y oppose quand même, comme un petit soleil ambulant.

Ce jour là, quand elle rentre, il l'attend, assis sur la table de la cuisine.

Il tient une fleur entre ses crocs. Une marguerite, songe t-elle en l'examinant.

Elle sourit et le gratte derrière les oreilles.

« Heureusement que tu es là. »

Il miaule joyeusement.

.

« Lire ou écrire ? »

« C'est une question piège, ça ! »

« Peut-être. Alors, lire ou écrire ? »

« ...écrire. »

« Vous êtes prévisible. »

« J'étais l'Auteur. Rouge ou vert ? »

« Ça, c'est méchant. »

« Ça devrait vous plaire, alors. »

« Je refuse de répondre. »

« Mauvaise joueuse. Jour ou nuit ? »

« Nuit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit. »

« Et rien ne s'oppose au jour. »

.

Hélios lui a ramené d'autres marguerites. Elle les glisse toutes soigneusement dans un vase. Certaines ont fané depuis longtemps mais elle n'a pas le cœur à les retirer.

Robin pleure moins, depuis qu'il est là. Mais malgré sa présence, Zelena ne dort pas mieux.

« Tu es retournée voir Regina ? » lui demande soudain Snow.

Elle la dévisage comme si elle n'est qu'une folle.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. »

« Ça fait presque un an. »

« Un an, ce n'est rien. »

Le son du violon confirme ses paroles. Snow frissonne malgré elle et déclare tristement :

« C'est déjà beaucoup. »

.

« Je vais bientôt partir. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle pense d'abord que c'est une blague, puis remarque qu'Isaac est mortellement sérieux.

« Je vais quitter Storybrooke. »

« Pourquoi ? Et quand »

« J'ai enfin une histoire qui tient la route. J'espère bien être publié. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé. Dans quelques mois, sans doute. Ce n'est pas urgent. »

Elle ne répond rien et se réfugie dans le silence.

« Je vais vous manquer, pas vrai ? » s'esclaffe t-il.

« Pas du tout, » rétorque t-elle sèchement. « Vous pouvez même partir demain si ça vous chante. Ça m'est parfaitement égal. »

Il s'esclaffe de nouveau et se lève.

« Vous êtes une terrible menteuse, Zelena. »

Il lui effleure la joue et tourne les talons.

Il s'est détourné trop vite pour voir son visage s'empourprer.

.

« Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? »

« Encore ce jeu idiot ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu idiot. La preuve, vous répondez à chaque fois. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? »

« Comment savez-vous que... »

« Snow m'a qu'elle a vu les tomes d' _Harry Potter_ chez vous. »

« Elle ne sait pas garder un secret. »

« C'est censé en être un ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu. »

« Serdaigle. Voilà, vous êtes content ? »

« Non. Mais ça pourrait changer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Restaurant ou restaurant ? »

« ...c'est une invitation ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

« ...restaurant, alors. »

« Parfait. Demain soir, huit heures. Passez une bonne journée. »

.

« On m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous, demain soir... »

« Ce _on_ doit s'appeler Isaac. »

Snow est amusée.

« Admettons. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. »

« Ne t'emballe pas, » réplique Zelena en lui servant une tasse de thé sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Hélios. « Il s'en va le mois prochain. Et c'est juste un ami. »

« Ah, vous êtes amis, maintenant ? Et c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Elle s'immobilise.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentirait ? »

Snow hausse les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Hmm. Tu veux bien garder Robin, alors ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle ignore du mieux qu'elle peut son expression ravie et repense à son dernier rendez-vous avorté avec Hadès, avant qu'il ne soit plus que cendres et poussière.

Le violon est immobile, aujourd'hui, mais sa mélodie résonne dans sa tête.

.

Il l'emmène dans un restaurant qu'elle ne connaît pas, à peu à l'écart. Elle n'attendait rien de ce rendez-vous, mais ça se passe plutôt bien – elle n'en espérait pas tant.

Elle apprécie Isaac. Beaucoup, même, mais elle ne se l'avouera jamais, et même s'il a tendance à l'agacer – mais c'est peut-être le signe qu'il sont faits pour s'entendre.

Ils ont un peu trop bu, alors ils en viennent à parler des sujets qu'ils évitent soigneusement habituellement. Cruella, par exemple.

« J'ai fait mon deuil, » avoue Isaac.

Et Hadès, aussi.

« Pas moi, » répond Zelena.

Mélancolique, elle soupire longuement.

« Parfois, je crois que je l'ai oublié... mais la tristesse revient toujours. Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit. »

« Bientôt, rien ne s'opposera au jour. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Il lui prend la main. Elle n'a pas spécialement envie de se dégager.

Puis, il se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se surprend à aimer ça quand l'image de celui qui est devenu son enfer personnel vient danser devant ses yeux.

Horrifiée, elle recule brusquement.

« Zelena, je... »

Elle n'entend pas la suite : elle s'est enfuie bien avant.

.

Les jours suivants, elle l'évite. Elle ne se rend plus à l'étang. Ni au cimetière.

Même les ronronnements d'Hélios ne parviennent plus à la consoler.

Le violon est de nouveau enchanté.

Snow vient lui demander ce qui s'est passé.

« Il m'a embrassée, » avoue t-elle.

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise.

« Et ? »

« Je suis partie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de trahir Hadès. »

Elle l'a tué et maintenant, elle le trahit. Hélios miaule férocement, comme pour la démentir.

« Hadès est mort, Zelena, » soupire Snow. « Il ne reviendra pas... tu as le droit d'être heureuse. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureuse. C'était mon Véritable Amour. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était ton âme sœur que tu ne peux aimer que lui. »

Zelena la dévisage sans répondre, troublée.

.

Elle retourne finalement à l'étang, quelques jours plus tard. Il est là, comme d'habitude. Il n'écrit pas, cette fois : il se contente de fixer l'horizon. Il ne la regarde pas quand elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée, » avoue t-elle. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte... c'était déplacé. »

« Je t'aime bien, tu sais, » lâche t-il.

Elle remarque à peine le tutoiement.

« Même plus que bien. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec un Dieu. Surtout une âme sœur. Mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer... »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Une part de moi aimera toujours Hadès. Mais... il est parti, maintenant. Il ne reviendra jamais. Alors... j'ai peut-être bien envie d'essayer, moi aussi. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui prend initiative de l'embrasser.

Ce n'est pas comme embrasser Hadès. C'est plus timide, moins passionné.

Mais ça viendra.

Alors, quand il lui glisse à l'oreille :

« Jour ou nuit ? »

Elle lui répond :

« Jour. »

.

Hélios a disparu le jour même.

Elle l'a cherché partout, à travers toute la ville, l'a appelé pendant des heures, mais il n'est jamais revenu.

Il lui a laissé une dernière marguerite sur la table et s'est volatilisé.

Robin a beaucoup pleuré, alors elle lui a chanté une berceuse et lui a promis qu'elle aurait bientôt un nouveau compagnon. Un chien, peut-être. Un dalmatien, tiens.

Snow débarque chez elle un matin, toute excitée.

« Quelqu'un est venu avec moi, aujourd'hui, » annonce t-elle.

Perplexe, Zelena sort de la maison et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Regina.

Presque deux ans sans se parler, et elle est là, comme par magie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Regina lui sourit et annonce, d'une voix tranquille :

« J'avais envie de te voir. »

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déroutés par le couple Isaac/Zelena, je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu de fanfictions sur eux mais je les vois plutôt bien ensemble. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
